


Come Here Often?

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: The Bar [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You are fed up with getting hit on at the bar and meet two beautiful ladies.





	Come Here Often?

You took another pull from your beer, small talk with the bartender interrupted by another customer.  The weekend had been much needed, the stress of classes getting to you more than usual over the past week.  You’d come straight to the bar from your tutoring hours, where you’d been tutoring a freshman on economics for nearly three hours straight.

To say you needed a drink and a relaxing night was an understatement.

“Hey, sweetheart,” you heard next to you as a man slid onto the stool to your right.  “Can I buy you a drink?”

“I’ve already got one, thanks,” you responded without looking at him.  You felt his eyes on you but didn’t let yourself look, happy with your determination when he slid back off the stool and away.

The bartender winked as he passed you on his way to a couple girls down the way, making you grin.  You figured he’d been ready to hop in to rescue you if necessary, but you had it covered.  You watched as he served the blonde and brunette, the pair obviously enjoying themselves as they were laughing and joking together.

You tore your eyes away from them, only slightly yearning for a friendship like that.

Another beer later and a group of fraternity guys hobbled over to the bar, requesting (or demanding) a pitcher of beer each.  You rolled your eyes at the noise but kept still, hoping they’d leave you to your drink.

Wishful thinking.

Three of them hit on you in succession, asking for your number, wanting you to join them, suggesting the two of you “get out of here”.  Even if they weren’t drunk off their minds, you wouldn’t be interested; frat guys weren’t exactly your type.  You preferred guys with half a brain.

Finally the group headed back to their table, making the air around you seem much quieter.  You finished your beer and went to wave down the bartender, but before you could say anything a drink was set in front of you.  It was pink and had a lime on the side – nothing like you’d order.  

You looked up to see who had set the drink down and saw the first man who’d come to offer you a drink, recognizing him from what you’d seen in the corner of your eye.  “Here you go, sweetheart.”

With as much control as you could muster, you slid the drink down the bar toward him and away from you.  “No, thanks.”

Just as you said that, your favorite beer was placed in front of you by the bartender, who you gave a grateful smile.  You picked it up and stood, walking a few steps away from the guy before settling on a stool next to the two girls you’d seen earlier.  

“Hey ladies,” you said with the best smile you could come up with.  “I was wondering if I could join you for a bit while the idiots are on the prowl.”

The two of them looked at one another, some sort of silent conversation happening between them.  The blonde quirked the corner of her lip up before the brunette turned to you, nodding.  “You’re welcome to join.  I’m Jody, this is Donna.”

“Y/N,” you offered, settling into the stool.  “Thanks.  I came here for some peace and quiet, but it seems the primates are out tonight.”  You glanced over your shoulder to see that the drink offering guy had disappeared once again, but the group of frat guys were busy chugging their beer across the room.  You missed the look passed between Jody and Donna, one that was gone before you turned back.

“Y’all come here often?” you asked, realizing too late how much of a pick-up line that sounded like.  The look on your face obviously showed your embarrassment, because both of them laughed.  Donna’s head tilted back as she did, making her long hair flip in the light.  You sunk your face into your hands, cheeks bright red.

“That’s the first time in a while someone’s chatted me up, right Don?” Jody said, patting your back before rubbing it comfortingly.  “Just kidding, Y/N.”

You peeked at her through your fingers, seeing the bright smile on her face.  “Yeah, we come here enough.  Friends with the bartenders and usually enjoy the locals…tonight’s a bit wild.”

“That’s for sure,” you agreed before taking a drink of your beer, hoping a little more alcohol would whisk the embarrassment away.  With the awkwardness floating away, the three of you fell into an easy conversation.  You found out that Jody and Donna were also in their final year at the university, but both of their majors were drastically different than yours, which explained why you hadn’t seen them before.  

Jody was studying forensic psychology and Donna criminal justice, bringing the two of them to meet in one of their pre-requisite classes their sophomore year.  They’d been inseparable ever since, according to Jody, which you could easily believe with the way they acted together.  

As your drinks dwindled, you offered to grab the next round.  You stood, going back toward the middle of the bar where you’d been sitting before, to wave down the bartender.  He took your order quickly, leaving you drumming your fingers on the bartop.

“Back so soon?” you heard someone ask, recognizing the voice for the third time.  Your time with Jody and Donna had put you in such a good mood that you were ready to pounce on the guy, eager to chew him out for the transgressions of all men, before you felt someone slide up on your other side.

“Everything alright, baby?” Jody asked you, her fingers tangling in your hair as she kissed your cheek.  Your heartbeat rose as you felt the heat of her skin on yours, heat pooling in your belly as you felt Jody stake her claim on you.  Only a split second passed before you reacted, smiling at her and wrapping your arm around her fit waist.

“All good here, just grabbing our drinks,” you replied, the bartender having impeccable timing as he set your drinks down at that exact moment.  You nodded at him before sending a glare to the obnoxious man, turning with Jody to return to your seats by Donna.  This time, however, you sat in the middle of the two others.

“Damn, Jody, that was pretty convincing,” you said, taking note that her hand had rested itself on your knee as the two of you settled back down and that you didn’t mind one bit.  You blushed, trying to hide it in a long pull from your beer.

“Sometimes men just can’t take a hint, but I’ve got your back Y/N,” Jody said, leaning back against the bar as she watched you carefully.

“We both do,” Donna added, her hand resting on your hip.

All of a sudden you were very glad that those obnoxious guys had been hitting on you, or it wouldn’t have pushed you into Jody and Donna’s eager arms.


End file.
